Valentine's Day
by theultimatechannyfan
Summary: This is a fluffy little oneshot that I wrote because I miss the 'before' Channy. I think it's pretty funny and not your typical channy Valentine's Day fic. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey guy, this is my first story on this account so try not to be TOO mean. I know I'm a little late for Valentine's Day, but because of my rotten luck, I didn't get this idea till the day after. I made a little Sterling Knight refrence just to see how many people could find it. If you do, just tell me in a review! It'll make my day!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_Me: *sighs* *sniffles*_**

**_Sterling: What's the matter?_**

**_Me: I don't own "Sonny With A Chance"_**

**_Sterling: Aww, come here. *hugs me* It's OK. Come on, let's go see what we can't do to fix that._**

**_Me: *WINNING!* _**

SPOV

Valentine's Day. The one day a year couples are obligated to be mushy and lovey-dovey in public. The day know as Single's Awareness Day to single people like me. All Valentine's Day does for people who are alone is exacerbate their loneliness and add insult to injury. I always say 'Oh I'll have a boyfriend next year!', but I never do. I really didn't feel like going into work today and having to sit by myself at lunch, surrounded by couples feeding each other and talking all mushy. Every Random except me has a date. Tawni has Grady's brother, Grant, Nico scored one of the _Meal Or No Meal _girls, Grady has Mel, and Zora has Wesley. Then Chad will probably waltz in with some new hottie on his arm and rub her in my face. I'm going to be the pathetic lonely girl who couldn't get a date. I got to work and saw all the hearts and cupids hanging from the ceiling. I went straight to mine and Tawni's shared dressing room and sat down at my vanity. Just then someone knocked at my door and I got up to answer it.

"Oh, hey Josh. Valentines for Tawni, I'm guessing?" I asked Josh the mail person. He was holding two huge sacks of fan mail.

"Hi, Sonny. Actually they're for you. You have lots of obsessed fans too, you know." Josh said.

"Thank you, here I'll take those. Whoa, these are heavy!" I said, surprised. Josh walked away with his cart, leaving me struggling to drag the bags into my room. Just then Chad walked up.

"Hey Munroe. Need help with those?" He asked, nicely. Today is just full of surprises! First I get more fan mail then Tawni and now Chad is being nice? What's going on?

"Um, sure. But be careful they're heavy." I said. Chad picked them up, no problem.

"Where do you want them? By the couch?" He asked. I nodded. "These Blondie's?" He asked after setting them down.

"No, they're mine actually. I'm surprised, too," I said. I sat down on the couch and opened one of the bags. Chad sat down next to me. He peered into the bag at all the colorful letters . Most of the envelopes were covered in pictures of me that the fans had cut out of magazines like _Tween Weekly_, _Bop_, and _Tiger Beat_ and glued to them.

"I bet at least half of these are going to be crazy, Sonny-obsessed, guys who are asking you to marry them," Chad said.

"Aww! That's sweet in a creepy stalkerish kind of way. Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"Because like, 99% of the fan mail I get from girls and I even got a couple from guys [Chad shuddered], end in 'Will you marry me?' Here can I open one?" Chad asked.

"Sure, I guess," I said. He stuck his arm elbow deep into the bag and grabbed a letter. He checked the return address to see who sent it. It was from a guy named Lucas. He opened it and started to read it. I could've sworn I saw a flicker of anger flash across his face. He skimmed through the rest until he got to the end. Chad smiled and pointed to the last paragraph.

"Whoop, there it is! 'Allison Munroe, will you marry me?'!" Chad said, loving how he was right. He folded the letter back up and went to stick it back in the envelope, but something fell out.

"Aw, he made me a mix CD! I love my fans! I wonder if he has a twitter," I said. I grabbed my laptop out of my bag and signed into Twitter. I tweeted Lucas and updated my Facebook status. I also tweeted 'Why does Cupid represent Valentine's Day anyway? A short chubby toddler coming at you with a weapon has nothing to do with love or romance.'. Like two seconds after I sent out the tweet, Chad got a text. For some reason he didn't even take his phone out of his pocket to check it.

"Aren't you going to read that?" I asked.

"Um, no. I'm talking to you, that would be rude," Chad said uncertainly. I raised one eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

"And that would be out of character for you?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Maybe I'm trying to change," Chad said. Now I know he's lying.

"Or maybe you just don't want me to see that text," I said.

"So what if I don't?" He said.

"Well don't worry, I have ways of finding out," I said.

"Oh yeah? How? This phone never leaves my sight," Chad said.

"Hey Zora? Could you come here for a sec. I know you've been up there the whole time," I said to the vent in the wall. Zora poked her head out of the vent.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can you come down for a minute? I need your help." I asked her. She shut the vent and was immediately behind us.

"How may I be of assistance?" Zora asked. Chad wasn't used to Zora appearing out of nowhere, like I was. He yelled and spun around.

"Ahhh! Weren't you just up there? How the heck did you do that?" Chad said. Zora and I both ignored him.

"Why doesn't Chad want me to see that text?" I asked.

"Oh, that's an easy one! Chad gets a text alert whenever you tweet," Zora said, matter-of-factly. I looked over at Chad. He was looking down, red-faced. That's the first time I've ever seen him blush in the year that I've known him. He's kinda cute when he blushes. What am I thinking?

"Thanks Zora, that's all I wanted," I said.

"No problem, it was easy to figure out," Zora said. She walked over to the vent and was about to go in.

"Hey, uh, Zora? Do you think you could stop spying on us for like ten minutes?" I asked her.

"I don't know…" Zora said, uncertainly.

"Please? I'll give you a chocolate bar," I said.

"Sold! I want it in advance, though," she said. I went into my purse and grabbed the Hershey's bar my mom gave me this morning for Valentine's Day and handed it to Zora. She looked at Chad.

"Try anything funny, mister, and I'll be all over you like ugly on an ape!" Zora said and then walked out. Chad didn't know what to think and my face was probably redder than a tomato. Once I was sure Zora was nowhere to be found, I shut the door to my dressing room and sat down on the yellowish-orange couch. I gestured for Chad to join me.

"Have you tweeted your fans happy Valentine's Day yet?" I asked him. He looked at me quizzically.

"Um, no. Not yet," Chad said.

"Could you?" I asked.

"Um, sure I guess," He said. Chad went into his pocket, grabbed his phone, and sent out a quick little tweet. My phone, which was sitting on the end table next to the couch, vibrated and went _Moooo Ding! _. Chad looked from his phone to my phone as realization struck him.

"You have me on text alert too?" He asked. I nodded and looked down, my face slightly hot. He gently lifted my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"I got you something for Valentine's Day," Chad said. He went in his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. I opened it. Inside it was a cute cartoon card. It had a picture of the moon giving the sun a bouquet of roses. Inside the card I recognized Chad's handwriting.

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_You think I hate you,_

_But that's far from true._

_Every day I look forward to our daily fight,_

_To my dreary world you always bring light._

_I love the way we get lost in each other's eyes,_

_I act like I don't like you, but its all lies._

_You light up my life like my personal Sun,_

_And my act has been slowly coming undone._

_What I'm trying to say is I've always loved you,_

_And I'm hoping that you feel the same way, too._

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sonny," Chad said. He reached under the couch and pulled out a dozen roses. I took them, dumbstruck. He looked at me expectantly, clearly waiting for me to respond. I couldn't think of what to say. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chad. I love you, too," I said.

_**So did you hate it? Love it? Find the SK refrence? Tell me! Plz?**_


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N****

****Hey everyone, I'm not dead! XD I just wanted to relaunch this story a little closer to Valentine's Day then I did the first time. I also wanted to tell you guys that I take suggestions! Even from people that don't have a fanfiction account! If you have a SWAC plot bunny running around in your head, just review this story and let me know!****

******Also, please check out my good friend historygeek22's stories! She's really lacking in reviews and needs some inspiration! ****Help her out, would ya******


End file.
